Évforduló
by Riku113
Summary: Közeledik Yuki és Suichi első évfordulójának napja, amit a fiatal énekes szeretne igazán emlékezetessé tenni...


**Évforduló**

Suuichi óvatosan nyitotta ki a lakás ajtaját és csak a fejét bedugva, lélegzet visszafolytva hallgatózott. A lakás békés csendjét ezúttal nem zavarta meg a szokásos billentyű kattogás. Yuki nem volt otthon. Suuichi belépett a lakásba és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Nem tudta, mikor jön haza Yuki ezért sietnie kellett. A karjában tartott hatalmas papírzacskót letette a konyhaasztalra, majd visszasietett az előszobába, hogy megszabaduljon kabátjától s cipőitől. Mikor mindennel végzett visszasietett a konyhába és elkezdett kipakolni. Mindennek tökéletesen kellett sikerülnie. Azt akarta, hogy ez a nap emlékezetes legyen Yuki számára. Ez volt az első évfordulója annak, hogy beköltözött hozzá és - ahogy azt a férfi előszeretettel hangoztatta - fenekestül felforgatta az életét.

Suuichi felidézte magában a közös pillanatokat, miközben sebesen tett-vett a konyhában. Még mindig élénken élt benne első találkozásuk pillanata. Akkor tényleg gyűlölte Yukit, de most már csak szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért találkozhatott vele. Ha a szél nem fújja el aznap azt a vacak papír fecnit, talán sose találkozik az ő Yukijával. A sors kegyelme. Igen, annak kellett lennie, hogy a szél épp akkor tépte ki kezéből a lapot.

Miközben töprengett az aprósütemény szinte magától elkészült. Suuichi elégedetten nyalogatta le ujjairól az édes tésztás és a hatalmas tepsit betette a sütőbe. Egy viszonylag egyszerű, kevés munkát igényelő süteményt választott, nehogy kifusson az időből és Yuki hazajöjjön, mielőtt végez.

Mire a leves is elkezdett megfőni a mandulás tészta édes illata az egész házat belengte. Suuichi kinyitotta a sütőt és a forró süteményt óvatosan megszurkálta egy villával. Egy kicsit még sülnie kellett és a levesnek is szüksége volt még némi időre, hogy elkészüljön, így leült az asztal mellé és a papírzacskóból elővette a csomagolópapírt, meg az ajándékát. Sokat törte a fejét azon, mit is vehetne Yukinak. A karácsonyi, a születésnapi és a névnapi ajándékát mind leszólta. Nehéz volt ajándékot találni olyas valakinek, akinek semmire nem vágyott egy kis nyugalmon kívül. Suuichi végül úgy döntött egy dallal lepi meg kedvesét. A Bad Luck segített neki kivitelezni a tervet és Tomának annyira megtetszett a szám, hogy még a következő CD-jükbe is bele akarta venni. Jó sok kérlelésbe telt, míg végül Suuichi le tudta beszélni erről. Ez a szám csak és kizárólag Yukinak szólt, nem a rajongóknak.

Suuichi megsimogatta az egyszerű fehér tokba rejtett CD-t és sietve becsomagolt. A leves még mindig vígan rotyogott, így a fiú kisietett a nappaliba és a kis dohányzó asztalt félre húzva helyet csinált, hogy ki tudja varázsolni a konyhai kisasztalt a hatalmas ablak elé, ahonnan gyönyörű kilátás nyílt a teli holdra. Suuichi egy hosszú percig csak bámulta a fényesen ragyogó égi tüneményt és arra a csodálatos estére gondolt, mikor Yuki először tartotta őt erős karjaiban. Akkor is ugyan ilyen csodálatosan ragyogott a hold.

Suuichi elfordult az ablaktól és a kellemes emlékektől bódultan meggyújtotta az asztal közepére állított gyertyát. Elég volt csak Yukira gondolnia, és máris kicsúszott lábai alól a valóság talaja, mintha álomban járna. Sietve az asztalra tette a CD-t, majd leülve tovább bámulta a holdat és álmodozva felidézte szerelme arcát. A gyertya lángjának halk sercegése, a kellemes illatok és a gyönyörű emlékek megtették hatásukat. Suuichi hamarosan elaludt.

--

Yuki fáradtan vánszorgott fel a lépcsőn. Persze hogy a lift is akkor romlik el, mikor ő a lehető legfáradtabban jön haza! Mondhatott bárki bármit, öt sajtótájékoztató egy nap kikészítette az embert, még akkor is, ha az illetőt Yuki Eirinek hívták.

A férfi nem vágyott semmire se jobban, mint egy csésze teára, egy cigire és a puha ágyára, amiben átdurmolhatja az éjszakát anélkül, hogy Suuichi kotyogását kellene hallgatnia. Remélte, hogy az énekes palánta is legalább olyan fáradt lesz, mint ő és így hamar rá tudja majd venni a lefekvésre.

Előkotorta kulcsát, és az ajtó kilincsért nyúlt, mikor kellemetlen, égett szag ütötte meg az orrát, ami a küszöb alól jött. Rémülten lökte be az ajtót. A nappali közepére ki volt húzva a konyhai kisasztal, amin hatalmas, vörös viasztócsa éktelenkedett, a konyhából pedig vastag, szürkés füst gomolygott elő. A konyhából hallotta Suuichi köhögését, így arra vette útját, miközben lehajította kabátját a fogas mellé.

Élettársa az asztal mellett állt és egy hatalmas tepsi szén felől próbálta elhessegetni a gomolygó füstöt, sikertelenül. Yuki csendesen körbe nézett, hogy felmérje a károkat. A tűzhelyen egy kisebb lábas valami árválkodott, amit valamikor levesnek szánhattak, de csúnyán odakozmált, de ezen kívül minden épségben volt.

- Mi a fenét csináltál már megint?

Suuichi lehajtotta a fejét és nem mert megfordulni. Yuki hangja csendes volt, de a fiú tudta, hogy barátja piszok mérges, amiért ekkora koszt csinált a konyhában. Ha pedig azt is látta befelé jövet, hogy mit csinált a kedvenc terítőjéből, akkor öt percen belül ki lesz hajítva a lakásból.

- Suuichi, kérdeztem valamit. - emelte fel Yuki a hangját egy nagyon kicsivel. - Mit csináltál, már megint?

- Csak vacsorát akartam csinálni.

- Akkor légy oly kedves áruld el nekem, miért néz ki úgy a konyhám, mint egy katasztrófa sújtotta övezet.

- El… Elfelejtettem kivenni a süteményt… a sütőből. - szipogta Suuichi ruhája ujjába dörgölve az orrát. Yuki közelebb lépett a fiúhoz és a válla felett megszemlélte a mandulás süteményt. Nem sok maradt belőle. Suuichi vállai finoman remegtek, de hangot nem adott ki, némán zokogott. Yuki végül hatalmas sóhajjal tette egyik kezét a kisebb fiú fejére, hogy megnyugtassa.

- Ne sírj te kis hülye! Ez csak egy tepsi sütemény. Majd rendelünk valami vacsorát.

- De... a meglepetés… - Suuichi hangja elcsuklott, ahogy megfordult és két karjával átölelte Yukit, hogy mellkasába fúrja a fejét. - Így most oda a meglepetésem.

Yuki meglepetten pislogott párat. Milyen meglepetésről beszél itt Suuichi össze-vissza? Nincs is születés napja, se karácsony, se más ünnep, amiért meg kellene őt lepni. Tanácstalanul nézett a tepsi odaégett süteményre, majd a ajtón át az asztalt nézte meg magának. Gyertyák és két teríték.

- Bassza meg! - szaladt ki a száján, mikor végre megértette, mit is akart Suuichi megünnepelni. Teljesen ki ment a fejéből, az egész napos rohanásban, hogy ma van az első évfordulójuk.

- Már megint elrontottam mindent. - zokogott tovább Suuichi, aki teljesen félre értette Yuki szavait. A szőke férfi agya lázasan kutatott valami megoldás után. Most igazán nem akart Suuichi lelkébe tiporni még azzal is, hogy bevallja neki, elfelejtette az évfordulójukat.

- Semmit nem rontottál el. - simogatta meg a fiú tincseit, mikor váratlanul eszébe jutott egy mentő ötlet. Kicsit eltolta magától Suuichit és óvatosan letörölte ujjával a szeméből csordogáló könnyeket. - Csak én meg el akartalak vinni egy nagyon elegáns helyre. Így legalább nem ment füstbe teljesen az ajándékom.

Suuichi szipogott párat és hitetlenkedve felbámult Yukira. A szőke legártatlanabb arcával nézett vissza rá és még el is mosolyodott. Senki más nem lett volna olyan naiv, hogy egy ilyen gyenge mesét bevesz, Suuichi arcán mégis azonnal szétterült egy megkönnyebbült mosoly, ahogy visszabújt szerelme ölelésébe.

- Akkor minden rendben van?

- Igen.

- Mielőtt elmegyünk, azért megnézed a másik ajándékomat?

- Másik ajándék? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuki. - Nem vitted kicsit túlzásba ezt az évforduló dolgot?

Suuichi kibontakozott Yuki öleléséből és az asztalról felkapva odanyújtotta neki a becsomagolt CD-t. A férfi kíváncsian forgatta ujjai közt az ajándékot, majd leült az egyik fotelba. Suuichi a lába mellé telepedve figyelte, ahogy lassan kibontotta a csomagolást és megnézte a CD-t.

- Mi ez?

- Hallgasd meg!

Yuki fáradtan állt fel és a szekrényen álló hi-fibe csúsztatta a CD-t. Suuichi minden mozdulatát úgy leste, mint macska a kanárit. A szőke férfi visszaült a fotelbe és bekapcsolta a zenét. Az első akkordok lágyan lengték be a szobát, majd felcsendült Suuichi kellemes hangja.

_Hova fúj a szél, hova nem visz út, arra járok én egyedül._

_Oda hív a fény, oda húz a szív, melyet nem lelek egyedül._

_Te itt voltál, s fogtad kezem, vezettél a senki útján,_

_Akkor tavasz lett a tél, s virág nyílt ki a fán._

_S hova fúj a szél, már visz út, oda húz a szív mely téged vár,_

_Talán lesz majd újra szép tavasz, talán lesz még egyszer nyár!_

_Újra fogod majd a két kezem, elül a szél, mely úgy hajt,_

_S a percnyi csendben meghallod, a szív sugallta dalt!_

_Rég volt idő, mikor nem tudtam, hova sodor majd el a szél,_

_Nem is érdekelt, nem is néztem hát, körbe ölelt a Tél_

_Te ott álltál, s csak nézted, miként szenvedek, egyedül_

_Gyengéden érintettél meg belül._

_Fények gyúltak ki az éjben, s ragyogták be magányom,_

_Hova visz az út előttem, melletted már látom._

_Lépjünk együtt hát az útra, fogd a kezem, úgy kérlek tarts!_

_S a percnyi csendben meghallod a szív sugallta dalt._

_S hova fúj a szél, már visz út, oda húz a szív, mely téged vár,_

_Talán lesz majd újra szép tavasz, talán lesz még egyszer nyár!_

_Újra fogod majd a két kezem, elül a szél, mely úgy hajt,_

_S a percnyi csendben meghallod a szív sugallta dalt!_

Csend telepedett a szobára, az utolsó hangok a levegőben csengtek. Yuki lehunyta szemeit, hogy visszatartsa könnyeit. Még sose sírt Suuichi előtt és nem most akarta elkezdeni, de jó néhány mély lélegzetre szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen bőgni. A rózsaszín hajú fiú mellette térdelt és feszülten várt. A szőke férfi végül lepillantott rá és elmosolyodott. Suuichi döbbenten bámulta a mosolyát, mely őszintébb volt minden eddiginél. Yuki lehajolt a meglepett fiúhoz és puhán megcsókolta.

- Köszönöm. - suttogta Suuichi ajkainak az egyetlen szót, ami eszébe jutott, és ami talán képes volt kifejezni a háláját. Suuichi arcán néhány fényes könnycsepp gördült le, ahogy viszonozta Yuki csókját. Remélte, hogy tetszeni fog neki a szám, de álmában se hitte, hogy ilyen nagy hatással lesz rá. - Köszönöm Suuichi.

- Szeretlek Yuki.

- Tudom. És én is téged. - simogatta meg gyengéden a kisfiú arcát. - Menj, öltözz át, elmegyünk vacsorázni, rendben?

Suuichi felpattant a földről és besietett saját szobájába. Yuki szeretettel nézett utána, majd felállt és átment saját szobájába. Útközben elővette telefonját és sietve bepötyögött egy számot.

- Halló, Kaito? Itt Yuki Eiri. Figyelj, sürgősen szükségem lenne egy két személyes asztalra…

**THE END**

--

A dalszöveg Hana-chan saját költeménye, _Kamenashi Kazuya: Kizuna_ című számának dallamáraíródott!


End file.
